


Just Like The Ones I Used To Know

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-01
Updated: 2003-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Angel are stuck at Wolfram & Hart one Christmas Eve and  decide to celebrate the way they did in the old days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like The Ones I Used To Know

Angel should’ve known that he even he couldn’t work on Christmas Eve. He’d given the rest of the office the week off, of course. But he couldn’t stand the inactivity. And he really hadn’t been looking forward to all that new year paperwork he’d have next week, so he’d decided to get an early start. After all, Christmas hadn’t been such a big holiday for him in recent years. As a demon, he had celebrated with blood and sex, as a human with typical holiday platitudes. But he didn’t know what he was right now or what he should do, and just ignoring the season had seemed like the best option.

However, even as he entered his office, file folders in hand, he could already tell that he wouldn’t get any work done. The office was eerily quiet and dark – like a tomb, almost. Harmony’s desk sat empty to his right. The hallway lights were dimmed, and the constant background noise of phones ringing and employees running from office to office were all absent. Funny how even and evil law firm was inevitably teaming with so much _life_. Although not on Christmas Eve, apparently…

With a weary sigh, he entered his office, leaving the lights off for once. No need to pretend he was something he wasn’t with no one here to see him. And his yellowed eyes saw through the dark only too clearly. With narrowed focus, he dropped the huge stack on papers onto his desk and sighed wearily. This was no place for anyone to be on Christmas…

“You din’t have anywhere else to go, either, hey Liam?”

The loud voice in the silent room made him nearly leap out of his skin, and he spun around, fangs bared and ready to attack.

The intruder was less than impressed. “You need to relax, mate. As high-strung as you are, you’re gonna fall down dead from a heart attack the instant you Shanshu.”

With a long-suffering sigh and a roll of his eyes, Angel finally recognized the figure sprawled over his office couch. “Spike,” he shook his head, “what on earth are you doing here?”

A nonchalant shrug of leather-clad shoulders. “ _Someone_ wouldn’t give me an office,” he looked pointedly at Angel, “so ‘m takin’ over yours ‘til I can get myself a place.” As if to emphasize this point, he stretched out fully on the couch and folded his arms behind his head contentedly. Just daring Angel to try and move him.

A low growl settled into Angel’s chest as he approached the couch. _Insolent boy_ , his demon raged. However, once he hovered over the younger vampire, he was put off by the amused smile on the blond’s face.

“Wound up too tight,” Spike tisked, sitting up and kicking in the back of Angel’s knee lightly. “And on Christmas Eve, too…”

Angel managed to maintain his balance despite Spike’s efforts. Only once it was all too apparent that Spike had _not_ knocked him back onto the couch, did he sit in the spot vacated by the other vampire’s legs. “And I’m sure dealing with you will do wonders for my temper,” he countered in as disinterested a voice as he could manage.

Spike rolled his eyes heavenward. “Would it hurt you to crack a smile, peaches?”

“You’re one to talk,” Angel retorted incredulously. “You’re more doom and gloom than I am these days.”

Spike reached down to the floor and proudly held the bottle of bourbon up in his hand. “Couldn’t get my cheerin’ up when I was a bloody ghost,” he countered, taking a deep swig before offering the bottle to Angel.

Angel stared at it blankly for a minute before shrugging and taking it. “Only you would be drunk on Christmas,” he said pointedly, before drinking deep himself.

A grin lit up Spike’s face at that, and a wicked little light shone in the back of his eyes. Before Angel knew it, Spike was sidled right up against him, one arm wrapped around the larger man’s shoulders so he could whisper right in Angel’s ear. “Seem to recall you goin’ wild with me back in the good old days…”

Angel was surprised when his body instantly responded to Spike’s nearness. It had been a long time since the two of them had been close like that, and he would’ve sworn he’d lost the inclination. Of course, it didn’t hurt that Spike was usually more interested in pissing him off than in seducing him. He’d learned many a time just how irresistible Spike’s wicked charms could be…

“You have got to be kidding,” he retorted instead, hoping Spike hadn’t noticed his body’s rather visible reaction. “That was a century ago, and we—”

“Don’t want each other anymore?” Spike finished with a coy smile before leaning in to breathe pointedly against Angel’s ear. “You know that’s not true, peaches.” Soft, cool lips nibbled lightly at the sensitive lobe…

And Angel leapt up off of the couch, angry and disgusted with himself – and maybe Spike a bit, too – that he still reacted this way to the blond’s touch. Spike merely propped himself up against the couch pillows and watched Angel with a cat-who-ate-the-canary grin.

“You’re drunk,” Angel accused matter-of-factly. “If you were sober, you would never—”

“Prob’ly not,” Spike cut him off, rising from the couch as well. “But ‘m not sober, and you look…” a purr as his hands came to rest on the other vampire’s waist and weren’t pushed aside, “ _delicious_ …”

An evil light lit up in the back of Angel’s eyes at that. “Be careful what you say, boy,” he growled in a voice more indicative of his unsouled self, seductive and wild, “before you get in over your head.”

One impertinent eyebrow rose in response.

And Angel couldn’t take it anymore. With an angry roar, he caught Spike violently to him and devoured the blond’s lips hungrily. Spike let out a little start of surprise at the sudden emergence of the lover he’d once known, and Angel’s tongue was instantly plowing into his mouth, stroking deep and taking everything he could from the younger vampire’s sweet lips.

A moment’s hesitation, and then Spike leaned into the kiss as well, clutching tightly at Angel’s hips as he reacquainted himself with the taste of Sire. It was true that this vampire had made him what he was, and something about that knowledge always made their coupling more intense than any other.

With a domineering growl, Angel pushed off the leather and cotton from Spike’s shoulders, sending tiny buttons flying about the room so that he could look upon his boy’s bare chest once more. “Still a fine beauty, I see,” he teased lightly, tongue tracing the razor’s edge of one sharp cheekbone.

“And you’re still the beefcake, I s’pose,” Spike snarked back, enjoying the extra possessive power in Angel’s grasp every time he rubbed his elder the wrong way.

“Oh, you’re repaying me for that one…” Angel threatened.

Spike merely shrugged. “Only when drunk,” he countered cockily. Then, before Angel could respond, he dropped to his knees and was unfastening the dark-haired vamp’s pants.

Angel had just been getting into his master role again. He’d been enjoying it, actually. Being able to take and order what he wanted from his annoying childe. But then Spike pulled him out of his pants, and he watched blue eyes twinkle up at him and full lips encircle the tip of his erection, and… Well, there was no doubt who had all the power right now.

“Please…” God, how long had it been that he was pleading already? Had he really gotten that soft? Or maybe Spike had just gotten that much better…

His distant memories were _nothing_ compared to the talented tongue that swirled and twisted around his sensitive flesh, the thin cheeks that sucked in tight every time Spike switched it up and started deep-throating him, the dexterous hands that fondled and rubbed his balls.

With a whimper, his hands tangled in silky peroxide locks, urging the younger vamp on as he began thrusting into that wet and willing mouth. Little feral exclamations of delight escaped his lips as he rediscovered that Spike could take him all the way in. Christ, he wasn’t going to be able to last long like this, looking down at the white head that bobbed and sucked and…

“Fuck!” With a primal roar, he came deep in Spike’s throat, holding his childe roughly to him as he did so, so that Spike had no choice but to swallow down every drop.

Fortunately, that had been Spike’s plan from the start. He couldn’t help but grin as he felt Angel’s body slump against him in pleasure – hopefully not moment of pure happiness pleasure, but Spike figured he was driving the older vamp batty enough that that was unlikely.

“See?” he insisted cockily as he rose to his feet, holding the suddenly limp Angel against him for a second before releasing him and sitting back down on the couch to take another swig of bourbon. “Too uptight. You need a good shag more often, mate.”

Angel slumped back against his desk, pants wrapped around his ankles and cock hardening again at the sight of half-naked Spike sprawled out on the couch before him, prominent Adam’s Apple bobbing as he drank down the strong liquor. Eyes never leaving the peroxide blond, he kicked his shoes and pants aside before pulling his shirt up over his head. If Spike thought he was getting off that easily, he had another thing coming…

Spike lowered the bottle to the floor again just in time to see a fully naked Angel pounce onto the couch on top of him. He let out an “oof!” even though Angel had managed to carefully avoid landing directly on him, but he didn’t have time to make any further comment because then cold, hard lips were upon his, tasting the combination of Angel’s pleasure and cheap bourbon. Spike couldn’t do anything but groan in response.

Reveling in having control once more, Angel quickly unfastened Spike’s jeans, yanking them hard down the other man’s narrow hips. He rubbed his erection against Spike’s enticingly, the two swollen cockheads caressing the other’s sensitive skin and making both of their balls ache for more.

Angel put aside his own want for the moment, however. It was time to show Spike who _really_ had the power here…

A little whimper escaped Spike’s lips when Angel broke their kiss and pulled back away from his painfully hard cock. He thrust up into the air blindly, before opening hopeful eyes to see that Angel was peeling off his jeans, leaving him bare and exposed for his Sire’s pleasure.

The hint of a wicked smile curled the edges of Angel’s lips at the pleading look in Spike’s eyes, and he rewarded the younger vampire by leaning in and flicking his tongue roughly across one flat nipple. Spike gasped and threw his head back, exposing his pale throat wantonly.

“Still as responsive as ever, I see,” Angel teased, sounding for all the world like Angelus punishing his disobedient childe in that moment.

Playing the game, Spike gave in to the subservient role for once. Anything to get Angel to touch him more. “Yesss…” he hissed.

“You want me to pleasure you, boy?” Angel pressed.

“Fuck, yeah.”

A chuckle. “Beg me.”

Angry blue eyes opened to narrowed slits. “Ponce,” Spike shot back.

The tip of Angel’s cock ‘accidentally’ rubbed Spike’s enticingly. “Beg,” Angel repeated sternly.

A needy little whimper escaped Spike’s lips unbidden, but he shook his head.

“ _Beg_.” Angel rose above him now, and the sharpened tips of fangs grazed Spike’s throat tantalizingly.

It was more than Spike could resist. “Yes…” he sighed.

“That begging?” Angel couldn’t help but tease.

An angry tick of Spike’s jaw. “Please,” he sighed reluctantly at last.

The words sent a twinge of pleasure down Angel’s spine. “Please, what?”

Cheeks sucked in tight to keep the invective from slipping past his lips. Only when he’d calmed his raging demon, did he dare speak. “Please, suck my cock… _Sire_.” The last word was offered quietly and grudgingly, but it was more than Angel had dared hope for.

“As my obedient childe wishes,” he couldn’t help but taunt back and then, before Spike had a chance to say something snarky and ruin the moment of victory, he bent down and slowly engulfed the throbbing member beneath him.

Spike’s response was instant. One quick suck, and then Angel pulled back to watch Spike come all over his stomach.

“So very responsive…” Angel purred appreciatively. Fucking Spike was always good for one’s ego. The younger vampire could come with just a touch as long as the psychological game was played well. And he had the stamina to play almost as long as Angel did…

Not tonight, though. With an affectionate nuzzle to Spike’s rapidly re-hardening member, Angel leaned in to lap up all the salty semen that had pooled on Spike’s body. His rough, patient tongue cleaned his childe completely, until Spike was purring beneath him like a contented kitten.

Angel was hard again, too, by now, but he found himself contented with what he’d already gotten tonight. He was positive he could have Spike any way he wanted him right now, but what he wanted what was they’d already had. A relationship of equals, with each dominating and each submitting in turn. He’d never really had that before, and for once he didn’t want to tilt the balance in his favor.

Instead, he lifted Spike up in his arms and rolled them over so that the lighter man was on top. He placed a gentle kiss to Spike’s relaxed brow as the blond curled up contentedly against his shoulder.

“Remind you of ninety-seven?” Spike inquired sleepily, equally satisfied to just let his erection brush Angel’s lightly as they curled up on the couch together.

Angel frowned, memories of his ill-fated affair with Buffy flashing through his mind. “You mean _eighteen_ -ninety-seven,” he realized belatedly. Sweet memories of Spike naked and willing in his arms, just like tonight. On Christmas then, too.

“Mmm-hmm.”

Spike was drifting off to sleep now, and Angel felt weariness begin to overtake him as well. With one last great effort, he pulled Spike’s duster back up off of the floor and wrapped it around them for a blanket. Guess all that leather had its uses, after all…

“You know,” Angel commented lazily, “tomorrow morning I’m probably going to hate you again…”

“ _I_ hate you _now_ ,” Spike shot back. Contrary to his words, his purr didn’t abate in the slightest, and he continued to hold Angel close.

Angel chuckled at that. It felt good to have _family_ again, someone close. Oh, he’d tried it as a vampire, but that had been taken away from him. And then he’d tried as a human, too, with Connor and had failed once more. But with Spike… Both of them trapped between the human and demon worlds, fighting back to back and occasionally face to face… Perhaps Spike was the family he’d been missing all along and he hadn’t even realized it…

“Hate you, too,” Angel promised softly, but Spike was already asleep. “Merry Christmas, William…” he whispered to the quiet, dark room before he also drifted off, a smile on his lips…


End file.
